Jacob Tries to Kidnap Bella
by call me crumpet
Summary: Set in Eclipse. After the bonfire at La Push Jacob is taking Bella to Edward, but what happens when Jacob doesn't want to hand her over? One shot.


Jacob chattered away happily as he drove through the black night to the edge of the Quilleute's territory. The strange relaxed mood the evening had cast upon me had not yet worn off and my body relaxed listening to his rumbling voice fill the peaceful atmosphere. I can't actually recall what he was talking about, but he didn't seem to mind. It was black as pitch and I liked the pattern the headlights made on the trees that lined the road. I watched Jacob's face intently – he was so cute when he smiled. I felt so safe with him, almost as safe as I did with Edward. Jacob and I clicked in a different way though, a best-friendish sort of way which was fine by me. I was a bit tired, but at least I hadn't gotten cold; I had sat next to Jacob the whole night and the warmth was irresistible. I had had so much fun …

"We had fun tonight, yeah Bella?" He asked, echoing my thoughts.

"Of course! There'll be another meeting like that sometime soon, won't there?" I sincerely meant it too, I would come if they did it every night.

"Sure, sure," he laughed, but his voice trailed off into a disturbing silence and he slowed the car. I realised that this was where I had to leave him, and sure enough, Edward's Volvo was within sight parked not ten metres away. I felt a small pang of disappointment but that quickly passed as my thoughts returned to Edward who had been waiting for me all night.

"So, I guess I've gotta go Jake, thanks for inviting me, I really did enjoy myself." I wanted to give him a kiss on the cheek but I quickly brushed away the thought; it would be unfair to give him the wrong idea, even if I knew what my motives were. Jacob didn't say anything more so I got out of his car and began to walk toward the Volvo. I could just see Edwards pale face through the windscreen and I smiled.

Suddenly I heard Jacob's voice, "Bella, wait." But he hadn't shouted and I jumped to see he was right beside me – damn sneaky mythical creatures. It was odd, Jacob had my elbow in a firm grip and his expression was puzzling…

"What is it, Jake?" I prompted. But before he could answer, Edward had materialised just three metres away. My heart jumped again, could he move any faster? I smiled absent mindedly, Edward looked so beautiful in the moonlight… but he was on edge, he looked like he wanted to move forward but couldn't. I was confused, but then I remembered the invisible line that divided him from us, I was still on Quilleute ground. The two boys were stiff and silent. I looked from Jacob to Edward, Edward to Jacob. Hot, cold; fire, ice; ying,yang – scrap that last one. A low growl began to sound from Edward's throat and I snapped to awareness, instantly becoming scared as my mind remembered other times when I had heard that noise. Painful, unwanted images of Victoria, James, Laurent and Riley appeared in my head; the baddies of the fantasy world and my own personal demons.

"Ah," I gasped. Jacob's grip was becoming tighter and Edward snarled viciously in response but Jacob did not respond. "What's going on?!" I cried out, but both boys ignored me.

"Calm down Jacob, you know it's unfeasible, so just give her back," Edward's voice was like ice and it sent shivers down my spine but it only seemed to make Jacob angrier.

Jacob let out a snarl of his own, distinctly wolfish and he said in a repulsed voice " I can't willingly give her back, not to you, leech." My brain processed his words and I realised what was going on, I could hardly believe the audacity. I mean, whatever Jacob's plans were they would have to involve chaining me up if he wanted to keep me away from Edward- he was my boyfriend after all. What was I to them? A rag doll? I refused to be fought over like this, it was just plain frustrating.

"Jacob Black, you let go of me right now," I threatened, not that I actually expected a werewolf with anger management problems to be scared of me. He glanced at me but did not seem to care. He had issues.

"You see mutt? Why bother when you know it won't change the way she feels about you? I was willing to let her visit sometimes, but you're making it hard for yourself by doing this. Are you trying to gain her respect or push her away?" Edward's tone was smug, he was right, but I didn't like it when he fought with Jacob.

Jacob paused, apparently undecided, but then he took one determined step back. I panicked, he couldn't be serious, right? Maybe Edward wasn't overreacting about the danger of werewolves. My instincts were telling me to run and I struggled uselessly to free myself from Jake's unrelenting grip.

"Do you doubt me, Jacob?" Edward yelled furiously, no more Mr. nice vampire.

"Hah," Jacob let out a laugh, "I can't deny that you almost match my own strength, but I know that you wouldn't dare cross that line and forfeit the treaty. Besides, it's you who's been keeping her hostage, this'll be a liberation for her."

Jacob laughed again, and without warning he slung me over his shoulder and stormed off.

All the breath left me and I struggled to get it back. "Edward," I whispered in panic and exasperation.

Jacob flinched as I said his enemy's name, and turned to take another look at him, Edward did not look as concerned as I felt. But then he flashed his brilliant smile and said, "You're wrong dog, she has promised herself to me, she is mine."

That hit the spot, Jacob cried out and his body shuddered - oh no, I thought. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath too as all of a sudden Jacob exploded into a gigantic wolf with russet-coloured fur. I cried out uselessly as his furry bulk slammed into me and pushed me onto the hard road. Excruciating pain racked my whole body and something snapped-how I hated that sound.

"NO!" Edward's voice pierced through everything, and then there was snarling, yelping, growling and I didn't have to look up to realise what was going on. So Edward was willing to risk the treaty for me, that was a comforting thought, but I couldn't really gather myself because my consciousness was slipping away; it liked to do that a lot. Through it all I felt the disappointment that it had come to this, one of them (or worse-both) was going to get hurt. Jacob and Edward's voices became unidentifiable, it was scaring me just listening to the cold-blooded noises they were making. But soon other voices joined the bedlam, well – wolfish sounds I should say - and I guessed that any of the pack who had been in wolf form would've known the situation immediately.

I heard many human voices now, loud and soft, but all were blurred as if I were dreaming and they weren't really there. Darkness threatened to overwhelm me and I barely realised that the fighting had stopped and cool hands were touching me. "Bella, don't move, I'm taking you to Carlisle." He sounded distressed but I felt comforted, his hands were so gentle as they picked me up that I only felt minimal pain.

The breeze changed slightly, Edward's voice mumbled inaudibly above me but at one point he placed his soft, cool lips next to my ear and whispered in a concerned voice, "You understand now Bella? But don't let it worry you, he won't be coming anywhere near you, I promise."

I wanted to protest but couldn't find my voice, only a weird noise came out.

"Shhh," he whispered, and I let myself drift.

"…Jacob Black? Well, it was only a matter of time Edward, he loves her too and he is probably just as jealous as you I suspect." Carlisle's calm voice floated into my head.

"But he hurt her, he's a werewolf and I was so stupid to let her go in the first place.

But… I shouldn't have provoked him" Edward sounded ashamed, he really shouldn't

feel bad, Jacob is unpredictable.

"Let's not talk about it right now, put her down here."

I felt his arms let go of me and the hard floor made me uncomfortable.

"Edward," I murmured.

"Bella, are you in pain?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I thought about it and I realised I was, I nodded slightly.

"I'll give you some morphine Bella, don't worry" Carlisle's voice assured me.

I felt the quick sting of the needle and then Carlisle got to work, looking for the damage to my weak human body.

"How bad is it Carlisle?" Edward asked, he put his hand against my cheek.

"She's had worse, mainly shaken up but her arm's broken," Carlisle said and he hid a chuckle.

Edward grumbled but didn't say anything. Another broken limb, I was starting to think I wouldn't be left alone until every bone in my body had been broken at least once and I sighed.

"Don't worry Bella," Edward whispered, "Carlisle will put a cast on it."

I smiled to think what I would tell Charlie, maybe I could tell him the truth this time around – or a slight variation.

We were all silent as my arm was placed in the cast, and as this happened I opened my eyes properly and took in my surroundings.


End file.
